Battle for Mount Hyjal
The Battle for Mount Hyjal is the final conflict of the Third War and the end of the invasion of the Burning Legion on Azeroth. It marked the first time in history that the Grand Alliance and the New Horde united together, as well as the first conflict the Kaldorei Sentinel Army had engaged in for ten thousand years. The Battle for Mount Hyjal is widely considered to be one of the single most important events in Azeroth's history, not only defeating the Legion a second time but also showcasing the combined might of its people. =Twilight of the Gods= ---- This section concerns content exclusive to [http://wow.gamepedia.com/Warcraft_III Warcraft III] or its expansion [https://wow.gamepedia.com/Warcraft_III:_The_Frozen_Throne The Frozen Throne]. At the base of Mount Hyjal were the leaders of the Alliance, Horde, and the Kaldorei gathered. Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind had been summoned by the Guardian, Medivh. After his power and wisdom were made known, the kaldorei were convinced to ally with Jaina Proudmoore and Thrall if they were to stand any chance against the Legion. As a gesture of good faith, Tyrande assigned a bodyguard Pained to safeguard Jaina. Archimonde planned to tear Nordrassil from the very earth and absorb the energies of the Well of Eternity it protected since the aftermath of the War of the Ancients. The Eredar was far too powerful to face on conventional terms, as the demons and the undead significantly outnumbered them. In order to stand any chance at victory - let alone survival - they would have to employ unconventional tactics. Malfurion devised a plan to sacrifice the magical energies of the World Tree to defeat Archimonde while the others distracted the invaders in order to allow the druid to prepare the spell. It was an incredibly risky gamble, but with no alternative plans, they had no choice. Despite their best efforts, the defending forces were left with no choice but to ultimately retreat. Fortunately, they had provided Malfurion with enough time to finalize the spell. The archdruid blew upon the Horn of Cenarius, signalizing the wisps of old to rise up and incinerate Archimonde before he had a chance to defile the sacred tree. Their gamble paid off as the eredar was defeated, and the remaining Legion forces were destroyed or retreating. Despite all odds, the three factions had managed to set aside their racial and cultural differences to prevent their ancient enemy from bringing forth total annihilation. =Aftermath= ---- In order for Malfurion's spell to be a success, the power bestowed upon Nordrassil by the Dragon Aspects had to be sacrificed. As a result, the kaldorei were now rendered mortal and were susceptible to aging and death. Before the arrival of the Alliance, kaldorei military was segregated by gender. Only men could serve as druids while only women could be sentinels, priests, or wardens. Seeing more equal gender representation among the Alliance and Horde military ranks inspired the kaldorei to waver on their gender restrictions. This triggered a new resurgence in druidism, as the Cenarion Circle were allowed to incorporate women into their ranks. The tauren were also taught in the ways of druidism under Malfurion, inspired by what they saw during the battle. In the face of the brave heroics of the Alliance, the kaldorei began negotiations to join with them. Jaina Proudmoore and Thrall became close allies, cooperating with one another as they began to establish outposts of their own on Kalimdor. In Dustwallow Marsh, the human city of Theramore was built while the orcs constructed Orgrimmar farther north in the harsh land of Durotar. The Darkspear Tribe cultivated the Echo Isles under the leadership of Vol'jin. =Combatants= ---- Here is a total list of currently cataloged participants in the Battle for Mount Hyjal, whether they be Alliance or Horde, enemy or ally, combatant or noncombatant, etc. *Status indicates whether said person was alive or dead at time of battle and is not indicative of current status. Feel free to add your own character to the list. This is a page that anyone can use if they wish to implement their character into this profile.Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Third War Category:Grand Alliance Category:New Horde Category:Night Elf Category:Burning Legion Category:Undead Scourge